


Not By Might

by yeska_noka



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Senga gets a room all to himself and Nikaido knows just what to do with it.





	Not By Might

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancerdreams2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerdreams2/gifts).



> Written as a pinch-hit for Kis-My-Fic2 2013.

Nikaido and Senga don’t spend nearly as much time alone together as they used to, Yokoo knows, which could be either a good or a bad thing. They’re all much busier than they used to be, and it’s harder to match schedules. That alone time is important though, and Yokoo worries that when he visits Senga’s camera-filled room with Miyata and Nikaido, Nikaido and Senga might do something the cameras should never see. 

Luckily, they prove him wrong, but not by much. Yokoo watches the way Nikaido stands too close, sees the way he doesn’t take his eyes off of Senga for a moment. He doesn’t touch Senga, but there’s an intensity to his stare that says it’s a close thing. 

“Turn off the cameras,” Yokoo tells the staff as he and Miyata leave, and then eyes the man in charge until he agrees. “You can turn them back on when Nikaido leaves.”

It’s a good thing they follow Yokoo’s instructions, because there are no cameras to see the way Nikaido pushes Senga up against the kitchen wall. Senga doesn’t even have time to say a word before Nikaido’s mouth is on his, less than gentle, and fingers wrap tightly around his wrists where Senga’s pulse picks up beneath his grip. 

“Nika,” Senga tries to say, maybe to remind him about the cameras, but Nikaido doesn’t give him the room, muffling Senga’s words with his tongue. Senga gives in - it’s not like they’re going to be okay with footage like this (he bets the cameras will get turned off within another thirty seconds) - and kisses Nikaido back. He feels like he hardly gets to see him anymore, not like this, and there’s an undercurrent of desperation to Nikaido’s kiss that tells Senga he agrees. Senga focuses on the strength of Nikaido’s hands to distract himself from the weakness of his own knees, the sweep of Nikaido’s tongue against his making him lightheaded and glad for the wall at his back. 

He wants to grab onto Nikaido’s shoulders, or maybe his hips, something to steady himself, but when he tries to move, Nikaido’s grip just tightens, forcing his hands back against the wall and sending a rush of adrenaline through Senga’s body. He could push Nikaido off if he really wanted to, if he wanted to fight him, but he doesn’t. Nikaido is rarely so aggressive and it turns Senga on, enough to leave him breathless. He wrenches his head to the side for air and Nikaido mouths at his jaw instead. 

“Nika,” Senga tries again, but this time there’s no warning in it. “What’s gotten into you?”

Nikaido doesn’t answer him, just nips Senga hard enough to make him gasp, another knee-weakening rush of arousal that forces Senga to slump heavily against the wall for support. Senga just moans softly as Nikaido mouths up towards his ear, goosebumps spreading out from wherever Nikaido touches him. 

“I missed you,” Nikaido says, his voice low and only audible because he’s speaking right against Senga’s ear. Senga bites his lip against a smile, his heart doing a little flip-flop of happiness at Nikaido’s confession, even as his brain registers something else - Nikaido sounds just like Danno like this. 

Danno. Even though Nikaido isn’t happy with his own acting, Senga has loved every episode. Hiroshima’s top is strong and honorable and respected, and Senga is glad that Nikaido gets to play such a great character. It’s also hot as hell. 

“I missed you too,” Senga says, equally quiet, and turns his head back to kiss Nikaido again. 

It’s gentler this time, but no less intense, Nikaido’s mouth hot against his as he presses himself up against Senga close enough that Senga can barely breathe. 

When Nikaido finally steps away, it’s only to pull Senga with him back to the little room where Nikaido pushes the table carelessly out of the way. 

“Careful,” Senga says, not wanting to damage the recording equipment attached to it, and he moves the table to a safe corner as Nikaido drags out the futon and throws it to the floor. Senga blinks as he’s practically thrown down on top of it, glancing at the cameras around them, but all of the recording lights are off, thankfully.

He lets Nikaido strip off their shirts, glad to finally be able to touch him as Nikaido kisses Senga’s neck and shoulders. 

“No marks,” Senga reminds him, but only runs his hands over Nikaido’s back and sighs as Nikaido nips at his collarbone. It feels light enough that Senga doesn’t worry, content to bask in the attention, the warmth of Nikaido’s skin beneath his palms. Nikaido lingers long enough that Senga starts to get impatient though, nerves tingling from prolonged anticipation when Nikaido doesn’t go even as far down as his nipples, his hands running over Senga’s sides and abs, but no higher or lower. He squirms when Nikaido licks at the hollow of his throat. 

“Please...” Senga tries pushing gently on Nikaido’s shoulders, but Nikaido doesn’t budge. He just looks up and grins, eyes dark, voice deep when he speaks. 

“You’re mine,” he says, “and I’ll do whatever I want with you.” 

Senga swallows hard against a whine, wanting whatever it is that Nikaido is promising. At least Nikaido leans up to kiss him again, which gives Senga an outlet for his frustration. Nikaido knows what he’s doing though, and Senga can feel his laughter as his back shakes under Senga’s hands, short puffs of air on Senga’s face. He pulls away again, moving down to kiss Senga’s chest, but this time he keeps going, slowly, slowly down, dragging his hands from Senga’s shoulders to follow his mouth, and Senga groans even before Nikaido brushes his nipples. 

“This what you wanted?” Nikaido asks, and Senga’s _yes_ comes out a bit strangled as Nikaido pinches one nipple hard. It hurts, but there’s a sharp current of pleasure beneath it, and Senga arches off the futon with a gasp as Nikaido does the same on the other side. 

“Hmm.” Nikaido glances up at Senga through his lashes. “Seems like you want it a bit rough today...” Senga doesn’t have time to respond before Nikaido bites his stomach, just below his navel, fingers scratching down Senga’s sides. 

“ _Marks_ ,” Senga gasps, but he twists his fingers in Nikaido’s hair to push him further down instead of pulling him away.

The air feels cold when Nikaido rids them of the rest of their clothing, Senga’s body so overly warm, and Nikaido feels just as warm when he settles between Senga’s legs, his arms draped over Senga’s thighs. 

“Nobody will see any marks here,” Nikaido says lightly, and Senga glares at him. 

“You’d better not be leaving any marks _there_.”

He tenses as Nikaido grins again and leans in, but instead of another sharp bite, Nikaido just presses a kiss to the crease of his thigh. He follows it with a lick, and then his mouth is on Senga’s cock and Senga forgets about everything else. 

Senga closes his eyes, his hands loose on Nikaido’s shoulders. Nikaido’s mouth is hot, so hot and so good, and Senga focuses on keeping his breathing slow and steady so that he doesn’t hyperventilate. 

Nikaido knows exactly how to make Senga squirm, flicking his tongue in all the right places and holding Senga’s hips down with a firm grip. He hums in satisfaction when Senga can’t hold back all of his groans, and Senga feels like he’s on fire when Nikaido leans down lower to suck on his balls. 

“Don’t—” Senga cuts himself off with a gasp at the heat of Nikaido’s mouth surrounding him. “Ahh, _Nika_.” 

Senga feels so close, _so close_ , and then Nikaido’s mouth is gone from his skin. Nikaido crawls back up his body, his weight pressing Senga into the futon, and Senga hooks one leg over Nikaido’s, wanting to keep him right there. 

 

 

Nikaido’s kiss is bruising, his fingers tight in Senga’s hair, and Senga can’t move even when Nikaido slides his mouth around to suck on his earlobe. 

“Tell me you want me,” Nikaido demands, that same, low voice that rumbles all through Senga’s nerves as Nikaido rubs himself against Senga’s hip. 

“ _I want you_ ,” Senga breathes, clutching at Nikaido’s arms. “ _Please_.”

“Then have me,” Nikaido whispers back, and he rolls over so suddenly that Senga’s grip on his biceps has him following, settling on top of Nikaido. It’s completely unexpected, and Senga mindlessly follows directions when Nikaido reaches over the short distance for his bag. Nikaido insists on two fingers almost immediately and Senga listens, his brain still catching up to the sudden reversal. Nikaido’s stifled whimper pulls Senga into focus, Nikaido squeezing way too tightly around him and clearly not ready. 

“Nika...”

“Don’t,” Nikaido gets out, gritting his teeth. “Just do it.”

And then Senga knows that they’re playing it both ways. He can work with that. 

“Alright,” he says, and fingers Nikaido harder, watching carefully to make sure it’s nothing Nikaido can’t handle. “Now who likes it rough?”

He stretches him until Nikaido is pushing down against his fingers, and then doesn’t want to wait any longer. Senga wants _him_. He removes his fingers and rolls on a condom. Nikaido doesn’t argue as Senga positions himself and Senga wonders how far he’ll let him go. Nikaido cries out softly as Senga pushes slowly into him, tears gathering almost immediately in the corners of his tightly-shut eyes, and Senga knows he should stop. Two fingers were not nearly enough, and _he should stop_ , but it’s so hard with Nikaido so hot and tight around him. 

“Tell me to stop,” he begs, but Nikaido just digs his fingers into Senga’s biceps hard enough to bruise. Something flares hot and sharp in Senga’s chest and Senga doesn’t remind him about marks. 

“Tell me to stop,” he says again, but this time it comes out more like a challenge and Nikaido opens his eyes to look at him. He opens his mouth as well, but only to take a shuddery breath as Senga keeps pushing, and then pulls Senga down for a messy, desperate kiss. It’s more like they’re breathing each other in as Senga starts thrusting, already moving too fast to sustain a real kiss, but he’s close enough to swallow most of Nikaido’s noises and to muffle most of his own. 

He’s not going to last long at all, not after all of Nikaido’s teasing and with the way he’s still so very tight around him. Senga gives up on holding back, burying his face in Nikaido’s neck as he speeds up, fucking him hard and fast as the pleasure of it burns through him, rhythm breaking as his orgasm overtakes him, breathing in the smell of Nikaido as he comes. 

“Sorry,” Senga whispers almost immediately, as soon as he has enough air to do so. He’s still too breathless to speak properly, but he feels bad that he didn’t even try to get Nikaido off with him. He can feel Nikaido only half hard where his cock is pressed between their bellies. 

“Don’t be,” Nikaido says, his voice sounding hoarse. “I wanted you to.” 

“I hurt you, though.” Senga lifts his head to look at him, and feels like he could drown in the darkness of Nikaido’s eyes. 

“I wanted to _feel_ you,” Nikaido replies, and the intensity of his look, the tightness of his fingers still on Senga’s skin... Senga realises suddenly just how badly Nikaido still wants him and feels sorry for a different reason. 

“Then let me make you feel,” Senga tells him. He scrambles to change position, sliding out of Nikaido and down. He wraps a hand around Nikaido’s cock, stroking slow and smooth for a minute until Nikaido is hard again, pushing up into his grip, and then Senga urges him to bend his knees. He shoulders Nikaido’s legs apart so that he has room, and leans down to lick at Nikaido’s hole. Nikaido cries out softly and Senga does it again. 

Senga moves his hand faster, tonguing him just as he was fucking him before, pushing in and out as much as he can and ignoring the tiredness of his jaw until he feels Nikaido’s thighs tremble around him. Nikaido’s moans get louder, breaking as he gasps for air, and then he’s calling out Senga’s name as he jerks against him. Senga leans up to watch, keeps his hand moving as Nikaido streaks his stomach with come and then goes limp all over, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

He looks entirely gorgeous all fucked out like this, and Senga ignores the mess to crawl up next to him. He reaches across Nikaido’s chest and tugs his opposite arm until Nikaido rolls to face Senga, curling to tuck his head beneath Senga’s chin and throwing an arm over his waist. His breath tickles against Senga’s chest, but Senga ignores it. He strokes his fingers through Nikaido’s hair and waits until his breathing slows to normal. 

“Hey,” Senga starts conversationally. “So did you think about the cameras even once?” 

Nikaido shifts and blinks up at him like he has no idea what Senga’s even talking about. 

Senga just laughs, and Nikaido looks all disgruntled as Senga shakes against him, making Senga laugh harder. 

“You’re totally the best,” he tells Nikaido. “I’m definitely keeping you.”


End file.
